Distraction
by oneindigorose
Summary: (Set during the episode where Klaus thinks he has white oak in his back.) Caroline helps Klaus in his time of need with a distraction. But Klaus breaks her heart so she decides to take revenge, and you won't believe who helps her and who they befriend along the way.
1. Distract Me

**A/N: I haven't been able to get this out of my head, it's set when Caroline is attempting to pull the white oak out of Klaus' back. BTW the first sentence is quoting the show but I couldn't remember the rest so it's kinda similar but not the same…. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own TVD cuz it wouldn't be the way it was if I did**

"Oh my god, you actually have a heart!" Caroline exclaims sarcastically. She pushes the pliers into Klaus' back once again and feels around. She can't find anything and she definitely can't see anything in the bloody gash. She hears Klaus groan again and he begins to speak, "Well, take a good look because I might be dead soon!" He snaps at her through the pain. Caroline feels bad for him, he might be on the verge of death and he didn't even get to die surrounded by family.

"Wow, calm down grumpy pants! I'm trying to save you!" Caroline tries to keep her temper in check and succeeds pitifully. "Love, your incessant speaking is making me feels worse so if you wouldn't mind keeping it inside, that would be great." He replies through clenched teeth.

Caroline was not in the mood to be bossed around by him so she began contemplating things to say to Klaus. She just about opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when his whole body trembled and he cried out, obviously trying to conceal his pain. Caroline tried to remove the offending piece of wood again, but it must have been invisible or buried inside a lung or something. At least he wasn't grey yet…

"Distract me, I'm begging you." He mumbles and Caroline thinks she misheard, the second most powerful person on earth begging her to be a distraction? "Excuse me?" She asks, hoping that she misheard.

"Do something, anything, to distract me from the pain, please Caroline." He pants. His body is wracked by pain again and this time he screams. "Fine," she says from her spot behind him. He really did look like he was in pain and it made Caroline's heart ache for him. Klaus was panting as he gripped the back of the couch, so hard that his knuckles looked like they would break the skin at any given moment.

Caroline could see a tear trailing down the side of his face and she set her conscience aside and let out a quiet breath before she set the pliers down. Klaus was just standing there in a hunched position still so she decided to take him by surprise.

Klaus was waiting for the distraction he asked for, maybe she decided against it, he thought to himself as his heart sunk. He heard rustling behind him and he thought she would leave. Maybe everything he had done for her was for nothing after all.

Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around his subtly toned waist and rested her head on his back, away from the bloody wound. She heard him gasp and she knew that he was distracted from the pain.

He could feel her warm breath on his back. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her small hands clasped together, holding her there. Klaus yearned to turn around and hold her too. But he was being tortured by waves of pain and facing away from her meant that she couldn't see the tears that stained his cheeks.

"What else can I do?" She asks from behind him. He doesn't answer because he is panting and gasping for air again. She takes things into her own hands. Caroline slowly removes her arms from around him. As she does, she feels his body stiffen at the loss of contact.

He stiffened when she took her arms away. He tried to contain his growl as she seems to step away. He doesn't dare speak, because speaking would show her how his voice cracked and it would be hard to contain the pain if he stopped concentrating to talk.

Caroline waited until his eyes closed before she made another move. She swiftly ducked under his arm so she was standing face to face with Klaus. When the wave of pain subsided and he opened his eyes she wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "Don't cry, I'll stay right here the whole time." She murmurs to him as he stares at her in awe.

She shocked him with her kind gesture. Klaus tried to force the pain away so he could talk to her, or at least make some sort of remark. The pain came back with force this time and he couldn't stop himself from screaming in pain as his head dropped down again.

Caroline knew that she had to do something, fast. She wrapped her arms around him as he shook and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He didn't seem to be distracted enough yet so she began placing small, feather light kisses along his neck and shoulder. He paused momentarily and lifted his head up. "Caroline," He moaned as she grazed her teeth along his better-exposed neck.

She abruptly stopped when he spoke. She could see that he wasn't distracted anymore and she could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow. He looks like he's been to hell and back so she does the only thing she can think of. Caroline Forbes leans in and despite the warning bells in her head, kisses Klaus, the supposed enemy.

It's not a short, sweet kiss, like the ones she got from Matt. But it's not the demanding, rough kisses that she received from Tyler either. It's passionate, desperate, and ground breaking. Klaus sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and grazed his teeth against it. Then she was exploring his mouth with her tongue. They battled for dominance and when they broke apart she was left gasping for air.

"Not so fast." He says before he crashes his lips to hers again and they pick up their kiss where they left off. As their tongues battle, their hands explore each other. Klaus abruptly stops kissing her and drags his mouth down her neck, leaving wet kisses in their trail. Then he gasps and abruptly stops kissing her.

"It's gone. The pain is gone, love. The whole time it was Silas. He got in my head! But you made me think of something else. You distracted me and his hold over me broke." Klaus said, happy that he could still be alive. "If Silas can do that to you… what will he do to me?" Caroline asks, fear evident in her voice.

Klaus' eyes blaze for a moment, just thinking of someone hurting Caroline made him livid. "Nothing, I will not allow him to lay a hand on you, love. You will not be caught in the crossfire. Never again will you be thought of as collateral damage." He growled at the thought of someone torturing her like that.

Caroline stole a glance at him and he looked like he was back to normal again, her work here was done. "Klaus, um, I think it's time for me to go. It's late and dark. I should probably go home, and get some rest. See you late…" She was cut off as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his bare chest. He hugs her tightly to him. He kisses her lips softly before quietly saying, "Thank you for the distraction." And then he releases her into the night.

**A/N: Okay sooo, don't kill me if you are following one of my other stories, but I think I'm gonna add some more chapters to this story. I want your opinions though so review!**


	2. Broken Hearted

**A/N: I am from now on altering what the episode would have done…. Cuz I don't have any idea to where Hailey was around this time. But in my story she is where ever I say she is…..**

As Caroline walked down the driveway to get to her car she remembered every detail of the night. Her breath hitched as she thought about their kiss. "It was to keep everyone alive. That's it, no strings attached." She whispered to herself as she touched her semi-swollen lips. Oddly enough, she hadn't been able to believe any excuse she made towards the kiss, well, kisses, to be exact.

She reached into her bag for her keys. Not noticing that she didn't even have her bag. "Crap, now I have to go back and face him. Again" Caroline mumbles as she dramatically smacks her forehead and begins to walk back to the mansion.

Caroline didn't knock. She also did no such thing as to wait to be invited in. She marched right into the lounge area that they had been in before. Only now it was empty. "Klaus! Klaus, you'd better answer me or I will just go searching through EVERY SINGLE ROOM in this house until I find you!"

When she received no answer she sped right up the stairs. Caroline did not stop at the first eight rooms in the hall that were unoccupied though; she walked straight into every single room. At the last door she heard light snoring. "Oh my god! Oh my god! He's sleeping, who knew it was possible?!" She squealed.

Upon entering Caroline found him laying on a king sized bed in a very normal looking room. Well, normal until she saw the painting of herself hanging on the wall. With a gleam in her eye she decided to pull the 'we-are-friends-so-I'm-entitled-to-do-whatever-I-w ant-when-you-are-sleeping' card straight from the Damon Salvatore handbook to life and wake him up obnoxiously.

She took her time walking closer to the bed before peeking at his sleeping form. "Aw, he looks peaceful…" Part of her thought, while the other half was screaming, "You belong to Tyler! You are Tyler's girl!"

She lightly stroked his hair, but he did not wake. So she took that as a sign that he was totally clueless to her being there so she sat down on the bed next to him. She wasn't expecting him to care, so she lightly laid her head on a plush pillow as she waited for him to wake up; all thoughts of pranks set aside.

She also was so not expecting him so roll closer to her and wrap an arm around her waist. She wiggled and squirmed but he had a grip of iron; even when sleeping. She was left with no choice but to wake him. "Wake up sleepy head!" She sang mockingly into his ear.

He jumped up quickly. Pinning Caroline to the opposite wall in surprise. "Caroline! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you left!" Klaus exclaimed as he dropped his hold instantly. "Well, I left my purse and I have no idea where you put it so if you don't mind…." Caroline replied, gesturing at the door.

"Ugh, as you wish love." He drawled as he drags himself to the bedroom door. He abruptly stopped as he heard the front door slam shut. He knew it was Hayley because he heard a mocking voice shout, "Honey, I'm home!"

His immediate thought was Caroline. "Love, I'll handle this, you stay right here. I will be back shortly." He speeds out of the room and Caroline clenches and unclenches her fists angrily. There was no way in hell that she wouldn't hear this.

She crept down the hall silently and listened to a conversation unfolding downstairs. The first voice she hears is Hayley's.

"Since you absolutely destroyed my outfit and my panties I had to go shopping. I bought in bulk, just in case you want a rehash of before…" She says seductively.

"Hayley…" Klaus tried to tell her no but her lips had already crashed onto his and for some unknown reason his body responded.

Caroline was now staring at them, traitor tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She took a step forward, bringing herself into the light. Her tears now stained her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she actually believed him when he told her that she wasn't going to be collateral damage. Maybe her heart just didn't count. She wasn't a first choice for anyone before. So why now?

"Why did you offer me the world when you already have love?" She accuses quietly. Klaus immediately pushes Hayley away and begins to compose himself for her.

"Are you jealous then?" Hayley taunts as she lightly runs her manicured hand down Klaus' still shirtless chest.

"I thought I was someone's first choice… but apparently not." Caroline whispers, still staring a Klaus with a hurt expression.

"Love, she means nothing to me! Not compared to you. Please forgive me! Don't walk out on me." He pleads with her.

"No, I don't even know why I care, I mean, I could never love someone like you. I even caught myself wishing that I could come back here and forget all of the horrible things that you do! But I don't think I can forget it this time. Not after you played me. I can't believe I was so stupid!" Caroline yelled at him. She had tears pouring down her face now and her mind was racing.

"Caroline…" Klaus started but was interrupted by Caroline. " I actually thought you wanted me for me. That you would stay true to your word and wait for me to be ready."

Hayley was laughing by then. "I cannot believe that you would be so naïve to think that he would wait! And for someone that looks like you! Ha, you are a blonde. And you are neurotic, controlling, bossy, sluttish, and you haven't been able to get a guy to want you as their first choice in a woman! You are pathetic!" Hailey cackles and looks at Klaus for approval.

"She's right. I shouldn't be here, and when I walk out of theses doors Klaus, trust me when I say that this is me walking out of your life." Caroline says before snatching her bag off of a near by chair and storming out.

Klaus glared at Hayley menacingly. "You need to leave. I am honestly having a hard time not ripping your head clean off right now so get out! You can come to collect your things in the Morning." He says as he shoves Hayley out the door and slams it behind her.

Caroline was speeding home. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to actually believe him when he said that she was beautiful. Because a girl with as many flaws as her wasn't how he described her.

She cried that night. She cried for everything that had happened, the deaths, the changes, and the broken hearts. She sobbed for everyone. And when her phone buzzed signaling a call, she just threw it across the room. The voicemail that played is what startled her. Did Klaus ask him to call her? Because she didn't give him her number….


	3. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: I honestly am only keeping Hayley for the drama. I definitely will NOT give her a baby! She probably doesn't have a maternal bone in her body!**

**So anyways, no Hayley spawn and no Klaus/Hayley love. There will be some Hayley bashing I warn, and maybe a Tyler/Hayley romance. And I want you guys to know that Kol is back! And all else will be explained shortly.**

** P.s I don't actually know if I should do a Kol/Bonnie ship so review and give me the answers I'm looking for!**

Caroline just gazed at her phone in awe as the message played back at her for the eleventh time. _"Well well well, look what my brother has done this time. Not to be rude but, come on! He might have a horrible STD by now! He slept with an animal -hooker. I'm game for revenge if you are darling. Meet me at the Grill around 10 tomorrow morning." _She decided to return the message senders call, but so evidently, he didn't pick up.

"Kol, how in the hell are you alive!? Did Bonnie help you? Because if she did I could kiss her! I was just thinking about revenge on Klaus and you popped into my mind instantly! How about now? I need a distraction and you obviously need something to occupy your never-ending time. The bar just out of town is a twenty four hour sitting area."

She paused, feeling her heart ache at the thought of Klaus. "So, yeah, hopefully you can make it. I'll be the one that's there alone." Caroline hung up the phone and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her body at the thought of revenge.

An hour later, Caroline had written her mother a note and gotten ready to meet up with Kol. When she got to the bar she noticed the name, _Sweet Revenge_. "That's weird, and kind of perfect for this kind of situation." She muttered not noticing someone walking up behind her.

"Right on time, so what's the plan?" Someone say loudly from behind her. "Kol, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Caroline screeched at him. Her heart was pounding in her ears by now and her face was red. She hoped he hadn't noticed her red, puffy eyes, total giveaways to crying.

He did. And his face softened at the realization that she was hurting worse than he imagined. "I'm truly sorry about my brother. He doesn't think sometimes, I mean, his carelessness brought my death!" Caroline smirked at his remark and began walking towards the bar doors.

"I could most definitely use a drink right now. Heavy stuff too, if I plan on explaining how I got back here." Kol commented as he followed her lead.

Caroline ordered a simple glass of vodka and club soda, whereas Kol compelled his way to an entire bottle of the bar's strongest scotch. "I didn't know you planned on getting wasted." Caroline said sarcastically from the stool next to Kol.

"Well, I didn't expect to be alive tonight, and I think we both deserve to drink to revenge." he replied, taking a swig from his scotch. Caroline agreed and they touched her glass and his bottle together with a short cheer.

"So, how did you become alive again?" Caroline asks, eying Kol suspiciously. He took a deep breath before answering her question.

"When I died my spirit went to wherever it went, and I saw my mother. She told me that I had a purpose to fulfill and I couldn't die yet. Then her and your witch, Bonnie, communicated and agreed on a mystical way to bring me back. It was some complicated stuff, because it sure as hell took a while. Now I am seeking revenge on my brother and it seems to me that you will be joining me on this quest of revenge."

Caroline contemplated a reply. She could tell Kol that she was only interested in getting Tyler back, but that wouldn't be true. She genuinely liked spending time with Klaus before the Hayley situation. She spoke her mind, "Kol, I don't want to make Klaus love me or anything. I just want the man I love back. Ugh, don't look at me like that! Not Klaus, Tyler!" The subject veered off its course when Kol raised his eyebrows suggestively when she mentioned loving someone.

"I understand darling, but I want Nik to get his feelings hurt. Yes, it sounds childish, but I have my reasons and you have yours." Kol says with a shrug. Caroline's interest peaked at the fact that he wasn't telling her the whole story, but now wasn't the time.

"I understand, kind of, so what's our 'big plan'?" Caroline asks Kol. Kol leans back, preparing to explain his master plan to Caroline. "It does involve us, like, you and me as a couple, but only when Niklaus is watching. You will go over, begin speaking with him, and then we can rub our relationship in his face. No feelings attached though, I surely cannot be tied to one woman for too long, no offence to you darling." Kol explains.

"Um, okay then, I think this plan just might work. We'll start tomorrow, well, if it works with your womanizer schedule." Caroline adds, teasingly. Kol tilts his head, a lopsided grin on his face, "I think I might have just found myself my first second-life friend." Kol muttered.

"I think I just made my first over-one thousand-year-old friend!" Caroline replies, ruffling his hair, earning a joking glower.

"Well, we'd better get going darling; I'll need my beauty sleep to pull of such an amazing plan for revenge. And you have a mother that cares believe it or not, and she _will_ check on her beloved daughter in the morning. So get a move on!" Kol states matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?!" Caroline exclaims. "I saw your father before I came back. He told me about how much your mother loves you." Kol replies, placing his hand on her leg in a friendly manor and not an I-want-to-be-more-than-friends kind of way like she expected.

They walked out to her car, and surprisingly, she didn't mind when he took her keys from her hand and drove. Caroline also couldn't believe herself, but she _was_ tired, when she laid her head on his shoulder and let sleep over take her.

**A/N: I honestly don't know where to take the Caroline/Kol relationship, Hayley/anyone relationship, or the Kol/Bonnie relationship, so please please please help in your reviews, or PM me!**


	4. Taking action: part 1

**A/N: Okay, all of the great reviews made me really excited to write another 1,000+ word chapter! Here are some answers to reviews:**

**Jessnicole: Thanks! **

**Fandomist: Your review was so great! It made my day!**

**Cupcakesweetheart5: I totally agree with you! And I plan on it!**

**Girl96xoxo: It's exactly how Kol said it, "No feelings attached." One of my 'dream stories' is jealous Klaus, I hope I do it justice!**

**Hazel21: You basically spoke my mind in your great review!**

**Mystery Girl3: What kind of relationship? I like them either way. **

**Helfabulousgirl: Eventually I want to make him their 'matchmaker'.**

**Chibichibi98: No worries! I actually like reading ramblings. They help me with getting ideas and stuff.**

**Okay so I'm gonna do the review answers for the previous chapter from now on. So guests can leave me some questions too! (Just make some sort of nickname so I don't just put guest)**

Caroline had woken up in her own bed that morning. And Kol was saved as a contact in her phone. She groggily rolled out of bed, (almost) ready to face the world. She did her hair in perfect curls as usual and picked out something especially cute to wear in order to execute the plan for revenge. Caroline was in one of those, I have nothing to wear stages when her phone buzzed. The contact name was _Honey Boo_.

"Honey Boo, that's the only name you could think of!?" Caroline laughed into the receiver.

"I couldn't think of anything, well, appropriate. So I just made one up." Kol replies.

"Oh my god, you are such an idiot sometimes! You could have just put Boyfriend or your name with a heart!" Caroline says, still laughing at his choice of name.

"Darling, if you are so amused by my choice of name then change it! Did you know that I had to explain to your mother why I was carrying you to the damn door!?" Kol yells, changing the subject.

"Oh, um, sorry about that, she's a bit suspicious of all vampires, not to mention Originals." Caroline says apologetically.

"All is forgiven darling, but we have to make a small stop at my brother's mansion. And remember, be passionate! We want him to believe our love, and in order to do that you'd better be convincing." Kol says before hanging up abruptly.

Caroline runs back to her closet and picks out a light blue high-low dress, a rust-colored belt, and matching wedges. She hurriedly gets dressed and speeds down to her kitchen, set on getting a blood bag.

When Caroline enters the kitchen there is a mug full of blood on the table and a note from her mother.

_Care,_

_ I had to work a case in the next county over. I'll be home late, don't wait up. On second thought, do, because you have a lot of explaining to do as to why Kol Mikaelson is alive and hanging around you. I love you, don't do anything dangerous._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Caroline grabbed the mug, guzzling its contents, and then she sped back to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Just as she strolled out her front door, a green motorcycle revved from behind her car. "What the hell!" she yells at the driver, thinking it's some stoner from school. She was dead wrong; it was Kol, looking rugged and handsome on his bike.

"Come on darling, we don't have all day!" He yells at her. She feels her stomach leap into her throat. "There is no way in hell that I am getting on that death machine!" She yells at him, wrapping her arms around her waist in a stance of defiance.

All of the sudden Kol is behind her, and throwing her over his shoulder. "Kol Mikaelson! Let me go this instant!" Caroline shrieks, pounding her fists on his leather jacket clad back. "No can do darling, we need to get a move on." Kol replies as he plops her down behind his spot on the motorcycle.

Much to Caroline's dismay, they sped off in the direction of Klaus' mansion. They rode in silence, but when they arrived Hayley was walking up the stairs leading to the front door. "Darling, why are you shaking? This is not the time to chicken out." Kol says, he stops speaking when he sees Hayley and the realization that this was the enemy hit him right in the head.

"I know, so let's get a move on!" Caroline chirps, hiding her pain and hopping off the back of the bike. Kol pulls her close to his now standing body and whispers in her ear, "He's watching from the window, be convincing." Caroline takes the hint and wraps her arms around his neck, gazing intently into his eyes. "Is he listening?" She whispers back. Kol only nods, so she says in a normal tone, "I still can't believe your back! I'm only going to take a second. Barge in if I'm not back in five."

He pecks her lips with his and removes his hands from her waist, giving her a light push in the direction of the mansion. "Knock 'em dead darling." He whispers in her ear before she bounds to the door.

Klaus let Hayley go upstairs to retrieve her things, which he evidently did not do her the service of packing up. He has the front door open for Caroline before she even gets to it. "Love, what a surprise. Who is your guest?" He asks as his eyebrow rose questioningly.

"It's my boyfriend. As of last night, we have been reunited, isn't that great!?" She says, acting quite well, and expecting Kol to barge in shortly. "You know my feelings about you. I also believe that Tyler was banished from this little town of no wonders." Klaus replies sharply.

Just as he turned to face Caroline, and ask about her forgiving him, someone barged through his front door and blurred to Caroline's side. The stranger was facing away from Klaus but he soon turned, pulling Caroline's back flush against him, making Klaus' blood boil.

"Darling, is everything okay?" The man asks in a voice that was extremely familiar to Klaus. "Yep, I'm fine baby. I was just about to explain my love for you before I was interrupted ever so rudely." Caroline jokes with a pointed look at the man behind her.

"I'm truly sorry my darling." The man said, leaning in and kissing Caroline's neck. That's when Klaus, who had been angered into silence recognized the man. His voice came out in a strangled whisper as he uttered one word,

"Kol?"

A/N: Here it is! I hope you liked it! Please review review review! P.s: The more reviews, the faster I update!


	5. Taking action: part 2

**A/N: Hey! I updated again since I might not for a while. Review time:**

**Hazel21: I totally agree with you! And isn't like everything Kol does sexy?**

**Fandomist: OMG! I have that problem too! I ship Caroline with a ton of guys so my OTP channes sometimes… its Klaroline right now. And this chap isn't so cliffhanger-ish**

**Look At My Comment: I love them as friends too! My reaction to all the reviews is Ahhhhhh too**

**MylovelyKlaroline: Here it is!**

**Cupcakesweetheart5: Your welcome! And me too! I'm gonna do both ships for a few chapters.**

**Jessnicole: Thanx!**

**n. a. r.: Maybe….. J**

Caroline took her chance and began reciting her well-remembered tale. "Klaus, it is who you think it is, Kol. When we first met I was strangely drawn to him, so I obviously didn't give a rat's ass about Tyler and Hayley, who probably slept together multiple times. When we broke up, I was crying at a bar outside of town, and Kol was my shoulder to cry on." She paused for affect before continuing. "After that, our secret meetings became more frequent, and then he was murdered. I was welcoming death the day you bit me, I wanted to be with Kol again. But I was saved by you, and out of gratitude I decided to help you last night, maybe even give you a chance, and then you hurt me_ again_."

"Love, you know that Hayley, unlike you, means nothing to me!" Klaus interjects, seeming to excuse his brother's presence for the time being. Caroline holds up her hand, signaling him to shut up. "Last night, some witches brought him back, and now I can have my happily ever after, with my forever, because Kol is my forever." She finished her story, looking behind her at Kol dreamily.

"Kol, when you died, I was not in on it as you thought, I just…" Klaus was cut off by Kol, who was growing angrier by the second. "Of course you weren't in on the plan to take out an obstacle in front of the path to the cure, Niklaus! You have never cared enough about me to make your story believable! Come on, you killed my mother and if Rebekah is rotting in a box right now, so help me I will…"

Kol's rant was cut off by Caroline turning to face him and placing her hands on his cheeks. "Kol, baby, look at me, don't let your feelings get in the way of logic. Your brother is stronger. He will take you from me again, and I don't want to lose you, ever." She planted a soft kiss on his lips before turning to Klaus.

"I forgive you; I don't care if you are with Hayley again and again, because I don't need to be someone's first choice anymore. My heart is collateral damage to you, not your brother." She says softly before leading Kol back to his motorcycle. From her position on Kol's bike Caroline saw something that she dreaded.

Klaus and Hayley were already making out. Hayley was pressed against the wall next to the door and Klaus was having his way with her. "So much for ever wanting me back." Caroline whispers into the wind, but Klaus heard her. He turned and looked out of the door at her, hoping that she hadn't seen him betray her again.

But all he saw was Caroline resting her head on Kol's back as they rode off into the distance on his motorcycle. Klaus pounded his fist into the wall, cursing himself for being so stupid as to let Hayley get in his head again. "Klaus, are you ever going to get over that slut that wants your brother anytime soon? Because my bed is always open…" Hayley taunts. And in his moment of weakness, he said, "Yes, I will, and my bed is better, so let's go." Before picking her up and speeding them to his bed, placing wild kisses on every part of her body.

When Kol dismounted his bike, he noticed tears forming in Caroline's eyes. "Come on darling; don't let the were-slut get you down. I'm sure Niklaus is still interested in you. Let's get you inside, we don't want anyone to see you sobbing outside of your house with a stranger standing next to you." Kol says as he lifts her up and speeds her to her room, gently laying her on the bed.

"How did you get inside?" Caroline asks before another sob wracks her body. "Your mother let me in last night since I promised not to hurt you or her. I also slept on your couch…" Kol replies. Caroline giggles when she hears about him sleeping on the couch, her mom _was_ brutal to vampires though. Stefan was the only one that was graced with pillows and blankets.

Kol prepared to leave, not knowing what to do, since Bekah always acted out her emotions around Niklaus, and only let Niklaus hold her through the heartbreak and pain. As he turned towards the door he heard Caroline speak. "You know, since we're friends… you can stay." He turns around and sees her pat the space beside her on the bed. "What happened to being my shoulder to cry on?" Caroline asks, making him chuckle at the reference to his well- planned story.

"Whatever you say darling." Was Kol's reply as he slid off his leather jacket, revealing a tee that showed off his toned body quite nicely to Caroline. He then slipped off his shoes and jumped onto the bed; literally.

Caroline bounced into the air, letting out a small shriek, when Kol landed on her bed after leaping into the air. He landed in a lax position, laying on his back and resting his arms under his head. Caroline smacked his arm lightly before laying back down on the bed.

"Thank you, for being here and stuff, I think, well I don't think, I would've had the strength to leave the house today." Caroline says, scooting closer to Kol. "Well darling, there's nothing wrong with mourning the loss of love, I just find payback a lot better." Kol replies, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Kol, Can I ask you a question?" Caroline asks him, looking up into his eyes. "You just did darling, but yes, I suppose you can." He says, making her roll her eyes. "Am I not good enough?" She asks, sniffling quietly.

"Caroline, you are more than good enough, and any man that is too blind to see that, is not a man you should pine for." Kol answers sincerely, mentally calling Klaus every name he can think of. "Thanks." Is all Caroline says as she snuggles up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Anytime darling." Is the last thing she hears before falling asleep, but she knows that once again, her dreams will haunt her.

**A/N: Okay, are you all happy now? Not a big cliffhanger! YAY! I hope I can update again soon, but due to a crazy schedule, I will probably have to wait until next Wednesday. Keep up the great support! Thx!**


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Super sorry for the late update, but I've had a CRAZY schedule so far. Luckily I think the updates will go a lot smoother for the next week or so.**

Klaus clenched and unclenched his fists. His brother, his baby brother, was alive! But he was moving in on _his_ girl. Hayley had left earlier, after their _encounter_ in front of Caroline. Hayley could see that she was no longer wanted, that she was never needed at the mansion.

Klaus was extremely upset by his actions. He had hurt her, but maybe if she got jealous she would realize her true feelings. Klaus thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket from its place on the couch and prepared to go see _his_ Caroline.

As Klaus approached her front door he didn't notice Kol's bike next to Caroline's car. He quietly opened the door to her house and crept up the stairs. He heard soft breaths coming from her room and he assumed that she was asleep; alone.

Her breath hitched, as if she was having a nightmare, or she was crying. Klaus felt his heart pang at the thought of hurting her.

So with no further ado, Klaus burst into Caroline's room. He stopped short, before he ran to her side like he had planned. His brother was already there. And her breath had hitched because Kol, that bastard, had the nerve to kiss her. And Caroline, _his_ Caroline, had the nerve to kiss him back before looking at Klaus indignantly and pointing him to the door as she turned to kiss Kol again.

As Klaus turned to the door he heard Kol murmur something to Caroline, and it was her love-struck giggle that made him turn around and speed to the bed. He was not going to let anyone make her happy like that unless it was him!

Caroline let out a small shriek as Kol was yanked off of her bed by a very angry Klaus. "Stop, stop it! Fighting is _NEVER_ the answer!" Caroline screamed while backing away from the deadly scuffle. But despite her pleas, Klaus continued to attack Kol mercilessly.

Kol rolled, twisted, and jerked, but he couldn't get Klaus off of him. "Brother, Nik, stop! You have no business here! None at all! Caroline did not choose to be played by you again! So get the hell off of me and get the hell out of here!" Kol roared from underneath a raging Klaus.

"No! I will not be taken for a fool! I know that you two are lying to my face! _To my face_! Now let Caroline and I speak or I will rip your body to shreds, limb by limb!" Klaus replied, seething, before pinning Kol to the ground by his throat.

"Fine, fine, we can talk!" Caroline said, still flustered by all of the fighting. She quickly shoved Klaus out of the way and latched herself onto Kol. "Baby, are you okay?! I was so worried that you would be taken from me again!" She brought on the absolutely fake tears and Kol hid his smirk by burying his face in her hair.

"Never again baby, you can't get rid of me that easily." Kol comforted, while wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He murmured while stepping out of her slightly destroyed bedroom.

Caroline waited until he shut the door before turning to face Klaus. "What the hell Klaus! You shouldn't even be here! How can you walk into this room and interrupt my life to beat the living daylights out of your brother?" Caroline screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Klaus.

"Love, I needed to apologize for the way I have been behaving." Klaus started. "No, you cannot walk in here and call me love! You lost that privilege the second you slept with Hayley! And don't you think for a second that I am going to forgive you!" Caroline interrupted.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find out if you really hate me the hard way, compulsion." Klaus mulled. "No, no, no, Klaus don't do this! Why can't you take my word for it? This is so unfair!" Caroline yelled as Klaus grabbed her upper arms, holding her in place. "Please don't, please." Caroline pleaded, eyes watering.

"Love, I want to know the truth! Can you at least give me that!? I am so sick of your lies! If I could trust you more it wouldn't have come down to this. I am truly sorry love." Klaus said as he moved his hands to grip Caroline's shoulders. Just as he began to compel her, she screamed. "Kol, come quick! Help me, please oh please!" Right as the last please escaped her, Kol had Klaus on the ground and Caroline just stood there, frozen in shock.

"Klaus, leave, I don't want you in my house. My mom will be home soon so I suggest you GET OUT NOW!" Caroline finished her statement loudly and Klaus got the message. "As you wish Love." Was all he said before speeding out of her house.

As soon as Klaus disappeared Kol moved to Caroline's side. "Darling, what was he doing to make you so damn upset?" He asked attentively. "He was going to compel me! That's taking my own will away and bending my words and mind however the hell he wants!" Caroline answered, clearly speaking about another situation entirely.

"Darling, has this happened to you before?" Kol asked, though he already suspected it had. Caroline's small nod was enough of an answer. "Who was it Caroline?!" Kol let his rage take over, how could someone desire to hurt Caroline? He felt like he needed to protect her, after all, she was his friend and he felt like he owed her for actually speaking to him.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore. He made me forget that he was using me. He fed from me, manipulated me, and forced me to stay after we had sex. And when I turned, I felt it, all the fear, pain, and hurt came rushing back. And when he broke things off with me, he basically said that I was a stupid, shallow, control freak that didn't deserve someone as good as him." Caroline told the story, her voice breaking at points.

"That dirty, rotten, good-for-nothing, piece of…" Kol's rant was interrupted by Caroline. "I kicked his ass for it, and I can't do more than that because eventually Elena's gonna turn her humanity back on and she loves him." Caroline tried to calm Kol's anger.

"Nobody has actually cared before so I don't mention it, I mean, he's actually nicer now, after Elena chose him..." Caroline's voice drifted off. "Hey, I think we should go on a proper fake date. I mean, what kind of gentleman doesn't take his fake girlfriend that his brother is in love with on a proper date?" Kol said plopping down on Caroline's bed.

"Why, Mr. Mikaelson, such a gentleman!" Caroline exclaimed in a mock British accent. "So, dinner and a movie, or a picnic in the park?" Kol asked her as he straightened his jacket and got ready to leave. "Dinner and a movie." Caroline replied, putting on her wedges.

The two linked arms and made their way to the driveway. And after twenty minutes of rock-paper-scissors, they agreed to take Caroline's car, after all, it was safer, and less noticeable. So off they went, for their first fake date.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been co-writing a story with my brother on . It is actually pretty good so if you could check it out that would be great! It is called Family Secrets and it is about a brother and sister that have to go to Hawaii and live with their family friends. One day a trip to the library uncovers a strange family secret that reveals a long forgotten story. I promise that I will have a new chapter for most of my stories up by Monday night! **

**Once again, favorite, follow, and most definitely review!**

**-B**


	8. New Feelings

"So, what movie sounds good?" Kol asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the car. "I have no idea. Maybe we can just focus on dinner for now?" Caroline asked as she tried to find out where Kol was taking her. "I am focusing! I just can't tell you where we are going though, because it's a _surprise_; you might not have heard of them before." Kol teased as he drove over the city border, Caroline took notice but kept quiet.

"Kol, why don't you have many friends? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Caroline asked, trying not to impose but failing miserably. Kol sighed. "No, it's fine. And just so you know, before my brother daggered me, I had many friends where I was. I ran with witches in Africa. Nik killed them one by one until he got me." Kol confessed to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Oh, Kol, I'm so sorry. Is this your reason for wanting revenge on him?" Caroline asked as she lightly touched his arm. He just nodded and stared at the road ahead of them. "Kol, can I ask one last question?" Caroline asked, though she felt like it would be something that she didn't deserve to know.

"What harm will it do? I'm pretty much an open book." Kol retorted, not looking away from the road. _Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been in love? _The question swirled in Caroline's brain. _What if I ruin it? What if he hates me for prying. _"Oh, um, I kinda just forgot. Maybe some other time." Caroline stuttered and Kol just smirked.

"Sometimes my looks do that to people. They just fall in love with my charming personality, dashing good looks, and killer sense of humor." Kol bragged as they pulled onto the side of the road. "Um, Kol, this is not a restaurant."Caroline said as she stepped out of the car.

"Duh, I noticed." Kol said as he closed her car door behind her. "Just walk through these trees and you'll see it." Kol said as he grabbed Caroline's hand and led her to a large pond or small lake.

"It's beautiful." Caroline said from her place behind Kol. "Can you see that boat over there?" Kol asked, pointing to a wide wooden canoe with a picnic basket between two seats. "Oh, Kol, this is the most romantic fake date I've ever been on!" Caroline exclaimed as she allowed him to lead her over and help her into the canoe.

"This is the most romantic fake date I've planned so don't get used to it." Kol said as he slid into the boat and untied it so it could float into the middle of the water. Kol began to pull out many foods from the basket and he motioned for Caroline to eat.

**Kol's POV: **

Caroline seemed to shine in her light blue sundress. And her eyes were shining with happiness as she tried to shoot grapes into my mouth. Her lips, so pink and kissable. What I would give to kiss her right now. I shook the thoughts out of my mind.

Caroline wasn't mine. She was Nik's. How could I confuse her with my feelings? She doesn't deserve that kind of pressure. But how long can I go without telling her.

"Kol? Kol!"I heard Caroline exclaim. "Hm?" I began to drift into my thoughts again when she asked, "Why the hell were you staring at me like that?!"

"I was just, uh, thinking. Yes, thinking." _About how I've fallen for you. _"Oh, well, you just freaked me out for a second. You know? What were you thinking about? Do not lie to me Kol Mikaelson." She threatened. So I didn't lie. I just bent the truth. Instead of saying, 'I think I'm falling for you. And I would love to kiss you right this instant.' I replied, "Just about how I like having such a beautiful friend to talk to."

She just said something about how she liked being able to be friends with me too. Nothing special, like, 'Kol you are an amazing friend and I love being able to talk with you. I hope we can get to know each other better.' Just some crap about liking how we could talk to each other. Wow.

She was just staring at me so I took a chance and leaned in. Closer, closer, our noses were nearly touching. Oh god, maybe she does like me. How much better could this get?

Apparently it couldn't get better because right as our lips brushed she pulled back. "It's getting late, I just want to go home. I mean, my mom gets home earlier than usual tonight and I want to see her before she leaves again." Caroline said as I reluctantly picked up the paddles to the boat and began to row to the shore.

We drove to her home in silence and as we pulled into the driveway she picked up her purse from the ground and unbuckled her seatbelt. I let the gentleman in me come out once again to open her door and help her out of the car. When I did she opened her mouth, ready to say goodbye I guess.

"Kol, I don't know what came over me on the boat. I hope you know that I only like you as a friend and that we are only going to be friends. Nothing more. And I'm sorry for rejecting you but…" I couldn't bear the thought of her not being in my life anymore so I quickly interrupted.

"I don't know what came over me either and I wish the same as you. I just hope this won't affect our friendship negatively." I said before quickly patting her shoulder and retreating. Why am I such a world class idiot? If I hadn't of screwed things up so badly then we would be in a movie theatre watching some new release. But instead I'm sitting on a park bench and hoping that she doesn't hate me as well as Nik.

"Kol Mikaelson?" asked a small voice from behind me. "Who wants to know?" I grumbled with my head in my hands. "Ellenora Richotta. From the nineteen hundreds? Kol, please say that you remember your best friend." The girl replied and I immediately turned to face the woman who helped me through so much. "Ellie?" I whispered as she enfolded my distraught form into a warm embrace.

"I missed you Kol. But my story can wait. I want to know why the hell you are so upset. And sitting on a park bench instead of a bar stool in the city." She said, releasing me but her eyes and posture demanded answers.

So I launched into the story of my life and when I finished she stood up from the bench and said, "I have to meet this Caroline Forbes. I think we might get along just fine."

So as soon as the sun rose I took my almost sister to the house of the girl that was my friend and love interest.

Caroline Forbes.

**A/n: Sorry for the way late update! I might get another chapter in this week but idk. And on Thursday I am going to Texas for a family reunion that lasts ten days. So let's hope I can get it posted. I also have a poll on my profile to vote on who Caroline should end up with. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Keep it up! Oh, and, heres a sneak peek at chapter eight…**

** Caroline and Ellie meet and become friends. Klaus may be forgiven by a certain blonde and he takes the romance up a notch! And Kol will make a big decision on his relationship with Caroline!**

**Much love, **

**B**


	9. Forgiven

Klaus' POV:

_Caroline, Caroline, Caroline… _The name swirled in my head as I picked up the note that I had just written. It said:

_Caroline,_

_ I hope you can one day forgive me for the mistake I made by sleeping with Hayley. It pains me to know that I caused you pain and I am attacked by my guilt every second of every day. I would very much enjoy meeting up with you at my mansion as soon as possible so I can express my deep sorrow for all of my transgressions towards you. I also have to inquire, without compulsion, might I add, about your relationship with Kol._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus Mikaelson_

"God, I hope she comes." I mutter as I speed to her house and drop the note on her doorstep and ring her doorbell before speeding home. I sit on the couch after pouring a drink and I can't help myself from daydreaming about Caroline.

Caroline's POV:

I walk to the door from the kitchen. Kol said that he was coming over today with someone I should meet. When I opened the door, Kol was standing there with a girl that looked my age, but as stunning as a model. She had a small nose, high cheekbones, big green eyes, and long, wavy black hair.

"Um, come in, both of you!" I say, as I reach out to shake the girl's hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. And you are?" I ask. The girl grasps my hand and warmly says, "Ellenora. But call me Ellie."

Ellie explained how she met Kol a very very very long time ago. She was the first person he turned because she interested him due to how perceptive and friendly she was. I explained what was going on in the town and I got to the couples.

"So, Elena and Damon, Matt and Rebekah, Stefan is single, Kol is single, I'm sorta with Tyler, Klaus and Hayley are, well, I don't know, and Bonnie and Jeremy are a couple. So if you are looking for a man, go for a single one please."

Ellie nodded, but before she could speak someone rang the doorbell. "It's open!" I yelled as I made my way to the door. When I got there Stefan was standing in the doorway. "Hey, I was gonna come over to talk, I need a sober coach right about now." He said, looking distraught. I enveloped him in a hug and said, "Oh, Stef, when will life give you a damn break?"

After a moment he cleared his throat and stepped back. "Thanks Care, hey, I found this on your doorstep. I didn't know if you knew or not…" He handed me a small, crisp, envelope. "I'll be in the kitchen. You should read it." He continued.

I almost listened. I almost ripped open the envelope and read it quickly, but then a realization hit me full force. "Oh my god, Kol and Ellie are in there." I muttered and sped to Stefan before he reached the kitchen.

"Uh, Stefan, I need to tell you something before you go in there. So, on the other side, some witches decided that Kol deserved a second chance to fulfill a purpose. So he found me and now we are friends. He's in the kitchen with his old friend Ellie. And I swear he isn't a threat just stay calm." The words burst through my lips quickly and I had no idea if he even understood.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and said, "Freak out? Me? I have no right to do that. Considering that in the twenties I was in love with Rebekah and Klaus was my best friend. So your friendship with an original may not be safe, but I fully trust that you can take care of yourself for now." My amazingly understanding best friend was right. Like always.

"Are you ready to go meet them?" I ask him. He nods and follows behind me as I waltz into the kitchen. "Kol, Ellie, this is my best friend Stefan. Stefan, this is Kol and his friend Ellie." I introduced and the all greeted each other.

We all began to talk around the table, filling Stefan and Ellie in. after a while, we settled on the couch to watch a movie, well, most of us did. I snuck off to read the letter, knowing that Stefan would cover for me.

I sat on my bed and read the note from Klaus. _I think he deserves to know the truth of some sort and to know that I do forgive him._ I thought as I straightened my outfit and put on some shoes before telling everyone that I needed to go talk to my mom at the station and leaving to Klaus' house.

Before I could knock on his front door, it swung open and there he was. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess, he was only in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and his eyes had dark bags beneath them. He looked at me in disbelief. His hand slowly made its way to my cheek and he touched it softly. His eyes were full of fear and disbelief as he slowly whispered my name.

"_Caroline_?"

Klaus' POV:

I realized then how weak I was. I would go to the ends of the Earth in seconds for her. But right then, she was not a weakness, now right then she was my strength, my beautiful, strong, light, angel. She began to speak, "Oh, Klaus, what happened to you?" She murmured into my chest when I grabbed her and held her in my arms like she would disappear if I let go.

"Klaus, I want to tell you something." She said when I released her. "What is it love?" I ask, expecting a goodbye. But it never came. Instead she grabbed my face between her slim hands and said, "Klaus Mikaelson, you hurt me, bad. But it only hurt because I have feelings for you. So, I want you to know that after giving it a lot of thought, I forgive you."

"You don't know how amazing it feels to be forgiven, love." I said as I hugged her petite frame. When she looked up and our eyes met, it felt like the air was buzzing with electricity and I couldn't see anything but her beautiful, shining blue eyes. I slowly lowered my head. My lips were getting closer to hers.

Caroline's POV:

We were nearly kissing. The love and passion radiated around the room. I could feel his warm breath tickling my lips and I moved closer to his. We were almost there. We were almost kissing. And the thing that surprised me most was that I had no regard towards Tyler right now. All I wanted was Klaus.

And then he kissed me. And all of the passion that we held back came bursting to life as we kissed. I have no idea how long we kissed but I do know that it was perfect.

Kol's POV:

I knew that she was with my brother. And I knew that I had been tossed aside. And I knew that it hurt to be tossed aside from previous experiences. But this was excruciating. Because what I had with the witch in my past, Dahlia, must not have been love.

Because now I loved _her_ and I craved _her_. But I have come to the realization that sometimes, no matter what, no matter how much you love them, if you know that they don't feel the same way, it hurts worse the longer you stay with them and get your hopes crushed every damn day.

So maybe I should get out early, before I go under in the sea of Caroline.

**A/N: I feel like I'm not getting a response anymore. Also, I don't even know if anybody reads my author's notes. So here's what you need to know,**

**-Vote on who Caroline should end up with! The poll is on my profile.**

**- If I get ten reviews I will post the next chapter. (It's already written.)**

**- If you are reading this include the word zodiac in your review! **

**Thanks!**


	10. Explanations

Kol's POV:

I could no longer stand the fact the Caroline had gone out with Nik every night of this damn week. Especially, since I tried to make her stay so many times. But she didn't want to blow Nik off. She obviously assumed that I had something to do. But ever since Stefan and Ellie had left to go and see some of Ellie's friends in Europe, I had been alone since then.

I decided the night before to move into a hotel, I obviously wouldn't be here for much longer. I mean, I will probably accidently fulfill my duty for the witches and then I will die. I was watching a stupid television show when I began to drift off, and soon after I was surrounded by sleep.

_I was in a room that had a couch and some easy chairs. I immediately sat on a chair that was quite plush as a door to my left opened and my mother and three of my witch friends that were murdered stepped in. My mother sat on a chair, the second witch, Adeline, sat on another chair, whereas the twins, Dahlia and Magdalene, shared the couch._

_ "Kol, we want to explain why you have received a second chance. There are three reasons. First, you died trying to save the world from a devil-like force. Second, you lost many many years of your vampire life to your brother, therefore missing the chance at true love. And third, the kindness you have shown witches in the past has given us reason to believe that you deserve happiness." Adeline informed me before looking at my mother._

_ "My turn, alright, my son, I regret to inform you that our spell couldn't restore the parts of you that you used to shut down your emotions. Instead, your weakness is heartbreak, and when you become heartbroken, you will begin to weaken. But, you can have your strength restored if someone mends your heart for a time. For example, when Caroline rejected you, you began to weaken, but when Ellie showed up, she restored your strength." My mother said before motioning to the twins._

_ "Kol, we can always see you and here your thoughts, but mostly we only here your thoughts when you grow weak. And I want you to know that if you leave Mystic Falls alone and weak, you may not make it to another town." Dahlia said before Magdalene continued. "Lastly, your brother fascinates the girl. But you brought her back from heartbreak. Maybe you should bring to her attention exactly how you feel, and how much it hurts you to know that she isn't interested."_

_ Just then the door flew open and Sage sped in with Finn hot on her tail. "I tried to stop her mother! But she won't listen!" Finn yelled from the doorway. Sage just looked at me. "I have some advice, I know someone that got the girl after working for it for a while. And I understand that you may not like this suggestion, but for god sakes, just ask Damon Salvatore how he did it!" She informed me. The room began to fade and my mother kissed my cheek before everything became black. _

I jolted up into a sitting position on the couch in Caroline's front room. "You finally woke up, sleepy head!" Caroline joked from a chair in the corner. "Um, Kol, why are your bags at the front door? Are you leaving? I mean, I know that the couch is uncomfortable, but I can find an air mattress. Honestly Kol, what is so bad about staying here? There's blood, TV, somewhere to sleep, people to talk to…" Caroline trailed off and I butted in saying, "That's where you are wrong sweetheart, there isn't a single person in this house other than me usually and two of my three friends are on a whole different continent. And don't you dare say, 'you still have me' 'cause I don't! You haven't wanted anything to do with me for a week and a half and I don't like it!" I paused to calm myself before saying, "On the bright side, you don't have to sneak Nik to your room if you wanted to." I tried to joke, but I felt dizzy and my head was pounding.

"Kol, don't go. I didn't realize how this would affect you! I forgot…" "About me. I get it, it's not like I want you to care or anything!" I slowly made my way to the front door where my bags were. "Kol, I care! I really do! I just got side tract because, because, because I think I am in love with Klaus!" She yelled from behind me.

"Congratulations," I mutter as I shove my bags into the car Stefan lent me. "Fine, if you are going to leave then at least tell me where you are going so I can visit you." Caroline pleaded as she sped in front of me. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll be in a suite at the Marriott hotel just outside of town." I answered as I pulled out of her driveway; feeling like a rusty knife was being stabbed slowly into my heart.

Caroline's POV:

Tears rushed down my cheeks as Kol sped into the distance. Why did I do this? How could I do this? I basically told him that I was in love with the person that murdered his friends and locked him in a coffin for hundreds of years. And now my heart is shattering.

I have to see him. But considering how late it is, I can wait until tomorrow. Why am I so insensitive sometimes? I need to tell Klaus about my feelings for him too. I just hope Kol doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed or daggered. Because now that Klaus knows that I don't love Kol, there's no holding him back if Kol bothers him.

No POV:

That morning Klaus surprised Caroline with breakfast and Kol slipped her mind for nearly another week. But Klaus did make her happy during that time. Klaus had overheard Caroline and Kol's conversation and knew that Caroline shouldn't stay in contact with his brother. And Kol planned on leaving after making a call to Ellie and Stefan to heal him for a time. But Kol planned on having Caroline by his side when he left.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Ten more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I just made that no POV thing so you guys would be caught up at the next chapter when big decisions are made by all three of the characters


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: April and Kol do not get together! I just need her for a part of this chapter. So don't mistake her appearance as a witness as an appearance as a love interest.**

Caroline's POV:

The past few weeks had been amazing. Klaus had taken me out to dinner and introduced me to so many different cultures. I feel like sparks fly whenever we kiss. He's everything that Tyler wasn't, and I liked it. I enjoyed the rush I got every time that I tried something completely new and dangerous with him. But when we would just talk, it felt like he was holding back, not being honest with me. Not like Kol.

"Crap, I haven't even thought of Kol for a whole week!" I exclaim as I jump up from my bed and hurriedly get ready to go out although it's only 3:30 in the morning. This can't be real! I was so caught up in the fairy tale of me and Klaus that I cast away any thoughts of Kol.

Not caring, for the first time in my life, about what I looked like, I threw my hair into a pony tail and put on an oversized sweat shirt of Tyler's and ran to my car. I didn't even realize that I forgot my wallet and shoes as I sped to the Marriott hotel that Kol was in.

When I got to the hotel the front desk worker informed me that Mr. Mikaelson had gone out earlier and was not expected back for an hour or two. When I asked the woman why, she informed me that Kol had gone out to a different club every night for a few nights and would return wasted between four and five am with a random blonde who would do whatever he told her to. And she was completely happy to inform me that she never saw a single woman come back down, but she laughed it off and said that she didn't work every shift.

As I walked away, it all clicked. Kol was draining blondes up in his room after compelling them to come back with him. And he wasn't playing catch and release. He was playing catch and kill. And knowing Kol, who had been nothing but a gentleman when it came to feeding after having his life restored, he must have been upset.

"Oh, Kol, why couldn't I have been a better friend to you?" I whisper when I get home and lay on the couch. As I thought about everything Kol and I had done together in our plot for revenge that he must've thought I ruined, I heard the squeaky floorboard up in my room creak.

When I sped up the stairs and opened my bedroom door though, the only evidence of an intruder was my curtains fluttering in the wind and an envelope on my desk. I let out the breath I had been holding, crept to my desk and carefully opened the letter. _Is this some kind of romantic note from Klaus?_ I wondered, smiling at the thought, before I began to read.

_Caroline, _

_ You never visited me, sweetheart. But what I really want to know is how you have been doing. I mean, I'm sure my cheating brother that broke your heart into pieces is just a great boyfriend. And I'm sure your love life is great. But, I want you to know, that life with my three friends gone is quite boring. And though I am slightly embarrassed to admit it, I miss you guys like crazy._

_Okay, so there is an actual reason for this note. I want to break the news to you first, sweetheart. I'm leaving to Paris, France tomorrow to see some friends of mine and Ellie. Yes, I know that I could've just gone with Ellie and Stefan, but Stefan asked me to let them go alone so they could have a romantic time when they were alone together._

_I do not know when or if I will return, so this is an invitation for you to join me. I have two first class tickets for us. All you need to do is meet me at the train station at 3 pm today. I promise that you won't regret it._

_Sincerely,_

_Kol Mikaelson_

After reading the letter I reread it twice and then I plopped down on my bed. How could I leave Klaus? How could I leave my friends and my mom? Or school for that matter? My mind was racing and I couldn't control myself. I had to call Klaus. He would know what to do.

Kol's POV:

I was at the train station at two. To me, it was thrilling that I would get to show Caroline the sights of France. I made plans about where to take her and when for quite a while. And soon, 3 o'clock rolled around and I was still waiting. The thought of her not coming was put out of my mind every time a blonde head showed in the crowd.

April's POV:

I recognized the man sitting on a bench near the platform from a photo that Rebekah had in her room. He was her brother, I'm pretty sure that his name is Kol. He looked like he was waiting for someone. I, on the other hand, was working at the ticket booth because I needed the money.

By four o'clock the train he bought a ticket for had left. He picked up his phone and muttered, "Maybe she thought the three was an eight." Before calling someone and leaving a message. "Hey, you must have misread the note I wrote you. I put a three and not an eight, sweetheart. If you can come to the station as soon as possible we can still make the flight. I swear it." He left the message and hung up.

An hour later he ran his hands through his messy brown hair again and began to pace for the hundredth time. My coworker, Maggie, came up behind me and commented on the sorry sight. "The poor boy must be waiting for someone that's not coming. What kind of woman in her right mind would stand up such a good looking guy?" Maggie clucked her tongue and moved back to her ticket booth.

At six thirty Kol reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Caroline, I don't know where you are or what you are doing, but please, please come to the station. Even if you won't come with me, just to say goodbye. Please." He pled into the message before hanging his head in sadness.

The rain clouds rolled in soon after and it began to pour heavily on the exposed bench where Kol sat. The rain dripped from the tip of his nose and his hair and jacket were soaked. And when my shift got over at ten pm I swear I saw tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

Caroline's POV:

Klaus did know what to do. He told me to go and I almost did. But our goodbye kiss at two ended at ten thirty. Klaus got dressed and kissed my head before slipping out the window and into the night. And I, only wrapped in my silky sheet, lay in bed basking in the ecstasy of what we had just done.

I decided to get dressed in my pjs and go watch a movie. But after I threw on a blue tank top and pink pajama pants, there was a knock at the front door. I ran to get it but what greeted me on the other end made my blood run cold.

Kol was standing on my porch, soaked to the bone with rain water from the storm raging outside. "Oh Kol, what happened to you?" I whispered as he steps inside. "The real question is what happened to you, Caroline?" He snapped. "I waited at the train station for eight and a half hours! Did you blow me off? Or did something come up; like it does every damn time I want to see you!" He yells. But his rant is far from over as he begins again. "Well, I have some other questions. Like, how are you, how has your week been since I left. Because mine was just great! Let me tell you what I did."

He pauses and his voice grows softer when he says, "On Sunday I just hung around in my hotel room, sure that you would show up. On Monday I went out and treated myself to breakfast and thought about you. That evening I wondered about you, so I took my bike to your house and looked through your window. You and your car were missing and I assumed that you had gone to visit me. And with my hopes high I sped back to the hotel, sure that I was going to beat you there. Well, the joke was on me, because you never showed up. And I would know, because I sat in the lobby until 2 am."

His voice breaks when he continues, "I felt like a joke! But I pretended like it didn't kill me inside. Tuesday was worse. I jumped at every noise because it could've been you. But the worst thing is, I actually made dinner for us! That's how stupid I was. The next few nights I would go out and compel a girl to be you. I know it's crazy, but it almost made me feel better when I would kill her just for the sake of killing."

His eyes filled with what looked like fear and a tear rolled down his pale cheek. "Caroline, you are making me become the monster I once was. And I don't like it. And I don't like what's happening to me! All I wanted was for you to care! Am I that repulsive? Because if you don't want anything to do with me then say so, because there is a plane to Paris that I can catch if I compel a few people." He was finished speaking and now his eyes pleaded for an answer.

"Kol, I am so so sorry about what I have done. I just don't know where I went wrong." I say, trying to figure out what I want in a split second. "I'm going to put this simply for you Caroline. I'm gonna lay it all on the line." He takes a breath and says, "I have fallen in love with you and I hoped that you would feel the same with that kiss on the boat. But instead you reconciled with my brother and have ignored me. I invited you to Paris as a last resort. But now I know."

"You know what? That I'll say no? That I'm gonna let you leave me? Because if you think for one second that you aren't worth it then you obviously don't know how important you are to me!" Before I could continue with my small rant, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.

And this was no sparks fly moment. It was better than that; it was like there were fireworks going off around us. My hands tangled in his surprisingly soft brown hair and his grip on my cheeks loosened as his hands found my waist.

The kiss was perfect; it was everything I had ever wanted. But all too soon, Kol pulled away and whispered, "You have a lot of thinking to do now sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to choose the wrong brother."

"What, choose? You are going to make me choose!" I exclaimed. How on earth was I supposed to choose? I loved Klaus, but Kol made me feel whole. "Sweetheart, you can't have it both ways. And I am sorry for the deaths I caused when I was upset. I will bury the bodies. Please get some sleep Caroline." Kol said as he led me to my room.

I couldn't lead him on right then. For now I needed a friendship with him. Then we could move from there. "Kol, I know that what you just confessed may have been hard to say, and I get that. But I love Klaus, and he loves me. And right now all I want us to be is friends." I tell him as he heads for the door.

He nods, not looking at me, and walks out the door without as much as a goodbye.

** A/N: Hey! So how was it? Okay I have a small thing to say, Even if you don't have an account, or if you aren't logged into your account, just leave a guest review. Even one word is better than none, so please take that into consideration. The word for you to mention in your review is vase. Oh, and I think the angst might be over for a bit. Well, maybe.**


End file.
